<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Things by fireandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177521">These Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney'>fireandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Idiots in Love, John feels so many things, Love, M/M, Yes John we are all also in love with Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels many things when he looks at Sherlock</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never even imagined what it could be like to feel the things i feel when i look at you<br/>
It isn't only happiness<br/>
It's pride, and love, and passion, and support, and admiration<br/>
It hits me every time, as if i keep forgetting how intense it os<br/>
Yet, at the same time, it's comforting<br/>
It's warm, and cozy, and peaceful<br/>
It's like finally coming home after a long journey<br/>
It's a sense of belonging, of knowing this is where i'm meant to be<br/>
Every bad day, every moment spent at the surgery getting yelled at, or every insufferable Moment spent stuck in traffic, or glued to so many other people on the tube<br/>
Every bad things that could have happened that day just gets erased, forgotten and replaced By your smile<br/>
By your eyes, that glint of relief to see that i'm back, that smirk that makes you such a frustratingly handsome git<br/>
Everything else is gone, nothing else matters<br/>
And then things happen, you're moving around and throwing papers over your head and yelling at me to help you figure it out, figure out that one thing, that one clue, that one detail that just doesn't make sense, that one thing that's missing, to make you-- Oh. Oh, there you go, you magnificent light<br/>
You've found it, and now, now you're running<br/>
Your coat's flowing behind you as you wrap your famously blue scarf around your neck and I'm running too, making sure my gun's secure in the small of my back, hidden under my jacket, and we're on the street, your arm hailing a cab with that magic power of yours<br/>
You're texting Greg freneticly, your thin fingers jumping on the screen's keyboard like crazy, and all I can do is follow<br/>
But that's what I do, that's my role in our unspoken contract<br/>
And as I look at you, I'm once again floored by what I see and what i don't need to see<br/>
your brilliant mind is racing, your eyes are sharp and focused, and you've got a mission<br/>
mine is to make sure you get there and come back in one piece<br/>
We get there and you're out before the cab's fully stopped<br/>
I throw the cabbie more than enough money for the ride and chase after you, taking the steps two at a time and entering this abandoned building<br/>
The adrenaline is pumping now, my heart beating in my ears<br/>
What are we getting ourselves into again?<br/>
You round the corner and for a second i can't see you anymore<br/>
And as it always does, my blood runs cold<br/>
I accelerate, trying to catch up to your long legs (for all the times you make fun of my height you seem to always forget about it when it actually matters) and pull out my gun, the familiar cold weight comfortable in my hands, and finally reach that wall<br/>
There you are, frozen, hands in the air, facing away from me<br/>
Oh Sherlock, why?<br/>
I see the man pointing his gun at you, he screams at me to drop my weapon<br/>
I take a deep breath, lower my arms, drop it to the floor<br/>
Oh Sherlock, why do you keep doing this?<br/>
You start talking to him, your low voice deducing that he's a poor man, father of two children he loves very much, children for whom he started selling drugs so he could afford to send them to private school, until things turned bad and he met someone bad, someone who thought he should owe them money, someone who threatened his kids, and he didn't have any other choice but to do what was necessary to protect his children<br/>
You take a few steps towards him, stopping as the man waved his gun between us<br/>
You tell him to calm down, to think of his children, would they rather have a dad who had to do something bad to protect them, or a dad who murdered an innocent to get away? Think of what's best for them, you could still see them in jail, you wouldn't if you end up killed by the Metropolitan Police<br/>
And the man lowers his arm, his shoulders starting to shake as he breaks into sobs, falling to his knees<br/>
Instantly I move, picking up my gun and walking quickly to him so I can take his away<br/>
You're already on the phone with Lestrade, confirming that he's got two cars approaching<br/>
as we stand on either side of the man, ours eyes meet, and this time, all of the emotions of before, love and pride and admiration, are mixed with a <i>God, I hate when you do that</i>, relief, and disbelief<br/>
You give me a little smile that I can't help returning and we focus on the criminal in front of us<br/>
This life of ours isn't exactly what people would describe as normal<br/>
Actually, most people would probably be more likely to use words such as crazy, dangerous, ridiculous and utter nonsense<br/>
But to us, this is it<br/>
The balance of everything you are and need, and everything I need and am<br/>
The rush, the blood pumping in our veins, the running<br/>
We aren't men of norms, but people of intensity<br/>
A perfect mix of chasing criminals and quiet nights with chinese takeaway by the telly<br/>
The police shows up, our favourite DI trailing behind<br/>
They arrest the man and bring him outside, and I wait aside as you answer most of Greg's questions<br/>
The poor man never really knows how to process all the information you dump on him, but he does his best, I'm sure<br/>
When you're done, we fall into steps side by side, making our way to the street<br/>
Within a minute, we're sitting in the back of a cab headed to Baker Street<br/>
This time your attention isn't taken by a case, but by the array of flashing lights flying by the windows<br/>
I watch your face be illuminated by a series of rapidly changing colours and i'm fascinated<br/>
as always<br/>
By everything that you are<br/>
Everything that you see, and understand, and observe, and deduce<br/>
By this life and all these things that we did, by this rhythm we have<br/>
I am endlessly fascinated by you</p>
<p>And when you turn your head to look at me<br/>
I wonder if you feel these things too</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>